


Priorities

by Tieleen



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt, <em>Leverage/SPN, Eliot/Dean, "Forget the poltergeist. Nate's gonna kill me when he finds out about this one."</em> Because apparently I live to be contrary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

"Forget the poltergeist. Nate's gonna kill me when he finds out about this one."

Eliot laughs. "Since when do you care what Nate thinks?"

"I don't give a shit what Nate thinks." Dean is rooting through the room, pulling the blankets off the bed and almost knocking Eliot's nice folded laundry off the table. "I care about your team already not really wanting to help with this."

Eliot points. "Your knife's right there."

Dean turns around to stare at him. "Dude, I'm looking for my underwear."

Eliot rolls his eyes. Sometimes the Winchesters are inexplicably civilian-like.


End file.
